Inventive concepts relate to a pellicle composition for a photomask, a pellicle for a photomask, formed from the pellicle composition, a method of forming the pellicle, a reticle including the pellicle, and an exposure apparatus for lithography including the reticle.
A pellicle for a photomask may be provided as a film on the photomask to protect the photomask from external contaminants such as dust or resist during optical lithography processes. Such a pellicle for a photomask is desired to have high transmittance with respect to light used in lithography, excellent heat dissipation characteristics, high strength, high durability, and high stability.
Following the trends toward a reduced line width of a semiconductor device or electronic circuit, there is an increasing desire for a shorter wavelength of light that can be used in a lithography process to implement such reduced line widths, and for pellicle materials suitable for a light source used in the lithography process.